Weed
by ML55555
Summary: TJ and Jonah smoke weed together, things go from there.
1. Chapter 1

Jonah and TJ had smoked together quite often, it started by TJ telling Jonah it might help with his anxiety. He agreed to try it, he was already curious as to what it would be like and Jonah wanted to spend some time with TJ alone, being one of two boys he had a crush on, the other being Cyrus, who knows what might happen.

This time was no different, they were in TJ's room smoking. In the two months they had been smoking together nothing major had happened, aside from learning he was quite clingy when high. One time when Cyrus went to check on them he was immediately pulled into a hug by Jonah and wouldn't let go for quite a while. TJ also had a crush on Jonah which was one of the reasons why he proposed the idea.

"Come on give me the… the thing" Jonah whined reaching out towards TJ. The other boy had a different idea he just thought of instead, pulling Jonah onto his lap.

"I think I know of something better"

"What?" Jonah was excited being on TJ's lap, and thought about grinding down but deciding not to for the moment.

"Shotgunning. Come on open your mouth." Jonah obeyed TJ's orders before TJ took a hit and went to Jonah's mouth and blew the smoke into it. After TJ pulled away Jonah was blushing heavily, it certainly was better than doing it alone. They then did it again, this time it turned into an actual kiss. TJ pushed Jonah down on his bed. Jonah kissed back enthusiastically, letting TJ's tongue enter his mouth. TJ's hands moved to Jonah's ass as he slipped them under his pants and underwear groping him causing Jonah to moan into TJ's mouth. Once they pulled apart, panting for air, Jonah immediately tried to get TJ's shirt off.

Once it was off, and so was his, they then removed their pants. Jonah stared at TJ's toned chest then down to the bulge in his boxers, he couldn't wait to have TJ inside him. TJ pulled off his boxers, freeing his eight inch dick before Jonah almost immediately started blowing him. Jonah bobbed his head up and down on him, swirling his tongue around the tip before going back down, making sure to not use his teeth any.

"Fuck Jonah, you're good at this. Have you done this before?" TJ's hands were on Jonah's head gently guiding him.

"Yeah" Jonah said quickly before going back down on it. His own was straining against his boxers. After a few more minutes of that Jonah pulled off. "Please n-need you TJ"

"Need what baby? You have to tell me" TJ told him, stroking Jonah's hair some.

"Need you to fuck me please TJ fuck me please" Jonah was looking up at TJ pleadingly, his eyes dilated with lust. TJ quickly removed Jonah's boxers showing off his nice ass before he was moved to face the door and TJ quickly entered him. Their phones forgotten, were buzzing with texts from Cyrus asking if they were ok. Jonah moaned loudly, he loved how full he felt. TJ was kissing at Jonah's neck, biting some, leaving some hickies. TJ loved how tight Jonah felt around his dick, and kept thrusting at a rough pace.

Jonah's eyes were closed in pleasure, moving his hand to his crotch to jerk his own seven inch dick to add to everything he was feeling. He felt amazing, even better than his first time.

"Please more, harder, faster anything. Need more" Jonah begged, his face a bright red.

"You really are a slut, bet you like being called that don't you?", Jonah nodded at that, he did, he felt his cock twitch in excitement at that.

TJ did go faster and harder, biting down hard on Jonah's neck and sucking leaving a dark purple mark. Jonah came soon after with a loud high pitched moan, spraying his cum onto TJ's bed.

"You love my cock don't you slut?" TJ said while pinching one of his nipples causing him to moan again.

"Y-yes I love masters cock! Please more want more!" Jonah's hair was sticking to the side of his head. He felt amazing, couldn't believe he felt this good, wondered how good it would feel to be double penetrated by Cyrus and TJ. TJ's thrusts were becoming shorter and more erratic, signaling that he was close. With a low moan he came into Jonah's ass, causing Jonah to cum again. At the same time Cyrus walked in just in time to see Jonah cum, causing the boy to blush greatly, wanting to make sure they were ok. Jonah looked up to see him.

"You're welcome to join us if you want Cy." Jonah said that and smiled before Cyrus walked forward some, his own dick now hard deciding what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Cyrus couldn't believe the incredibly hot sight in front of him, he suspected that this was why they weren't responding but that didn't prepare him for it. TJ's eight inch cock sliding out of Jonah's ass, cum leaking out. Jonah's seven inch dick had sprayed cum over his chest and the bed. Cyrus felt his own dick harden in his pants as he cautiously walked forward, looking at Jonah's bright red face and perfect smile.

"So Cy, are you going to join us?" Cyrus didn't need to be asked twice before stripping of his clothes, almost immediately Jonah started blowing Cyrus, moaning around his dick. "Jonah fuck you're good" Cyrus' hands moved to Jonah's hair for support. TJ then moved to Cyrus' ass before he started eating his ass. TJ's tongue immediately pushed into Cyrus' tight hole, and started moving it around, causing Cyrus to moan and buck his hips, making Jonah deepthroat his dick. Cyrus' moans were getting louder and louder as TJ added a finger alongside his tongue. Cyrus couldn't believe this was happening, he felt so good, so much better than when he'd do stuff alone. He knew he probably shouldn't be doing this since they were almost certainly high but how could he resist when it's the two hottest guys in the world? Jonah then pulled his mouth off of Cyrus' dick before moving up to pull Cyrus into a kiss. Cyrus enthusiastically responded, their tongues immediately battling for dominance, Cyrus after a few minutes won, hos tongue exploring Jonah's mouth as his hands moved to his ass groping his bubble-butt before slipping a finger inside with ease, his ass still lose from earlier. TJ was still eating Cyrus' ass as his tongue and now two fingers were stretching him out. TJ then pulled away from Cyrus' ass as Jonah and Cyrus broke up their kiss.

"Fuck, Cyrus you're so hot. C-can you please double penetrate me, need both of you in me so badly" Jonah said this, moving his hands up Cyrus' smooth chest and moaning at the end. After he said this both TJ and Cyrus gave each other a look and nodded before moving Jonah into a more comfortable position before Cyrus slowly entered Jonah then TJ did the same, making all three boys moan at the immense pleasure from it. Jonah loved how full he felt, yes there was some pain but he could get used to it, and they did give him time to adjust, both boys not moving for a few minutes before Jonah nodded signaling they could move. At first they moved slowly, one going deeper while the other pulled away, Jonah's mouth was constantly letting out moans and pleads for them to go faster and harder. They continued at that pace for a couple of minutes, both Cyrus and TJ used their hands to play with Jonah's nipples. Once they started going faster they lost their rhythm, but Jonah was too lost in pleasure to notice that any. Jonah came quickly once they started doing that, one of them always hitting his prostate, cum shooting onto his chest and moaning loudly, while still begging to be fucked even more. They obliged, neither of them slowing down any, Cyrus came soon after, slowing down some but still moving in and out of Jonah's ass. Once TJ came, Jonah did again, a few drops of cum coming out of his dick. Both boys soon after pulled out of Jonah's ass, leaving it gaping some and leaking loads of cum. TJ then laid down on the mattress panting, and soon after the other two boys joined him.

That didn't last for long, TJ was still hard and Cyrus decided to still have some fun. He got up and positioned himself over TJ before slowly pushing down, TJ's cock slowly disappearing into Cyrus' ass. Cyrus rested there for a bit before he started moving his hips up and down, riding TJ at a slow pace to start. TJ moved his hands to Cyrus' hips guiding him some. Cyrus quickly picked up speed, letting out moans as TJ did the same thing, his hips thrusting up to meet with Cyrus' thrusts down. Jonah watched on slowly stroking his dick slowly at the incredibly hot sight in front of him. "Fuck TJ so good" As Cyrus said this TJ hit his prostate causing him to let out a loud moan as TJ started letting out low moans. Jonah moved to Cyrus' neck and started kissing him and eventually sucking and leaving hickies. He then moved to TJ and did the same thing before kissing him, letting TJ's tongue enter his mouth and move around, TJ's moans being muffled by his mouth. Jonah them pulled away before getting TJ to start blowing him. Jonah slowly moved in and out of TJ's mouth, letting out quiet moans as TJ adjusted how he was blowing him to give him more pleasure, licking around the tip whenever he could. Jonah's thrusts quickened as he grew closer to another orgasm, and after a few minutes he came, a few spurts of cum going down TJ's throat. Jonah then laid down on the bed, exhausted from all that happened. Cyrus quickly came soon after, his cum shooting up TJ's chest and some landing on his face, it didn't take much longer for TJ to cum into Cyrus' ass.

"We are definitely doing that again, I love both of you" Jonah said, both agreeing as their sweaty bodies piled together cuddling, thinking about all the fun they'll have in the future.


End file.
